1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a horn switch arrangement for a steering wheel of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, vehicle steering wheels are provided with a horn switch for activating a vehicle horn. For example, one such steering wheel arrangement is proposed in Japanese Patent Application First Publication (unexamined) 63-181216. According to this disclosure, a fixed portion is arranged in connection with a movable horn plate. a spring is arranged between the fixed portion and the horn plate in order to maintain a predetermined space therebetween. A pad is arranged over the horn plate. When the pad is pushed by a vehicle driver, the horn plate is moved closer to the fixed portion activating a horn switch for causing the vehicle horn to sound.
Projecting from an interior wall portion of the pad, a leg portion is provided for connecting to the horn plate as well as a plurality of rib portions for maintaining a height of the pad relative the horn plate.
However, in such steering wheel arrangements, in a case where an airbag module is to be inserted in a portion of a steering wheel, sufficient space for such an airbag module is not easily available.
To overcome this problem, another such conventional steering wheel arrangement is proposed in Japanese Patent Application First Publication 3-79471, which includes a horn plate, with a movable portion connected to a fixed portion of a steering wheel, spring means for maintaining a gap between the movable and fixed portions, and means for maintaining a height of a pad affixed to the horn plate.
As a result, a portion of a steering wheel assembly used for housing an airbag module becomes large and a number of parts for such assembly is increased, as well as the time necessary for installation and the difficulty of such installation.